Blau und Grün, Verdazzuri
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Fragmen memori persahabatan Milo dan Camus, dua pribadi yang memiliki gradasi bagaikan hijau dan biru. For Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge.


A/N: Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Blau und Grün, Verdazzuri**

**(Biru dan Hijau, Hijau-Biru)**

#

#

**-Biru-**

Milo selalu nampak tampan dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna biru. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa dulu ia malas sekali mencuci rambutnya?

Camus-lah yang kerap menasihatinya.

"Milo... keramaslah. Rambutmu sudah bau."

Milo mengacuhkan.

"Milo... kau tidak mau rambutmu berkutu kan?"

Milo tetap tidak menggubris. Sampai akhirnya Camus berkata, "Milo, apa perlu kuminta Aphrodite mencuci rambutmu plus menatanya sesuai keinginannya?"

Sejak saat itu Milo tak pernah absen mencuci rambut.

#

#

**-Jiwa-**

Jiwa Camus melayang dari tubuhnya dalam pelukan Hyoga, di ruang harpa Pandora. Jiwa itu terbang, bersama jiwa Saga dan Shura. Melintasi beranda Hades Castle di mana Milo, Mu, dan Aiolia sedang jatuh bangun melawan Rhadamanthys.

"_Ganbatte kudasai_, Milo. Selamatkan Athena. Maaf, aku tidak dapat membantu..."

#

#

**-Empat-**

Jika Milo ingin pergi ke kuil Camus, dia harus melewati empat kuil. Kuilnya sendiri, lalu Kuil Sagittarius, Kuil Capricorn, lalu barulah ia tiba di Kuil Aquarius. Ia selalu lelah harus naik tangga banyak-banyak, tapi kelelahannya tak pernah lama. Sebab senyum langka Camus telah menantinya.

#

#

**-Mimpi-**

Sampai umur tiga belas tahun, Camus punya mimpi tersembunyi, yaitu pergi ke pantai. Laut, ombak, pasir dan pantai... adalah barang langka baginya. Tapi tentu saja Camus tak pernah mengatakan ini kepada siapapun.

Namun...

"Ayo bolos latihan hari ini, Camus! Kita semua akan pergi ke pantai! Tapi harus diam-diam, agar tidak ketahuan Saga dan Aioros!" cengiran nakal Milo mengembang.

Mau tak mau Camus si anak baik mengikuti ajakan Milo. Dan dia tak pernah menyesalinya, meskipun akhirnya mereka semua dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Saga dan Aioros.

#

#

**-Matahari-**

"Kenapa kau hanya bengong di situ? Ayo main bersama kami!" Milo kecil menarik tangan Camus yang sedang memegang buku. Camus tak kuasa menolak. Siapa yang sanggup menantang matahari? Milo adalah mataharinya, yang bersinar cerah dengan cahaya hangat yang sangat menyilaukan.

#

#

**-Kenapa-**

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi sahabatku, Milo?"

Milo tak menjawab, hanya memutar matanya.

"Itu sudah ratusan kali kautanyakan. Tak perlu kujawab!"

Camus tersenyum dalam hati. Ratusan, bahkan jutaan kali pun ia akan selalu bertanya. Sebab ia senang mendengar jawabannya.

_Aku bersahabat denganmu karena aku mau. Itu saja._

#

#

**-Cinta-**

"Hei Camus, menurutmu definisi 'cinta' itu seperti apa?"

Camus memandang Milo dingin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjawabnya."

"Kalau aku mencintaimu, bagaimana?" Milo menggoda. Camus memasang tampang jijik.

"Akan kukurung kau di Freezing Coffin selamanya!"

Milo tergelak.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu... sebagai rekanku, sebagai sahabatku, dan sebagai saudaraku."

Itulah cinta bagi mereka.

#

#

**-Biskuit-**

"Camus, coba makan ini," Milo menyodorkan sekantung biskuit.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba memberiku ini?"

"Sudah, makan saja."

Camus—meski ragu—mengambil satu biskuit dan menggigitnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan."

Milo meledak tertawa.

"Camus, itu _biskuit anjing_!"

Berikutnya, Milo telah menjadi patung es.

#

#

**-Dia-**

"Camus, siapa teman favoritmu?" tanya Saga pada juniornya yang masih berusia enam tahun itu.

"Dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia."

"Katakan namanya."

Ragu, Camus menyebut sebuah nama.

"Dia… Scorpio. Scorpio Milo."

#

#

**-Bintang-**

"Itu konstelasiku," Camus menunjuk rasi bintang Aquarius di langit. "Yang itu konstelasimu. Yang itu konstelasi Shaka... lalu yang itu Shura..."

Camus terus mengoceh, menjelaskan setiap konstelasi bintang di langit.

"Kau dengar aku, Milo?"

Camus menoleh dan menemukan Milo telah tertidur pulas.

#

#

**-Lupa-**

"Aku lupa di mana menaruh itu! Gawat!" dengan panik Milo mencari ke seluruh kuilnya. Saat itulah Camus masuk ke Kuil Scorpio.

"Sedang apa, Milo?"

"Mencari itu! Barang yang kupinjam dari Lyumnades Caza!"

Camus memutar matanya.

"Milo... kalau yang kaumaksud adalah _majalah porno _itu... aku sudah membakar semuanya kemarin!"

#

#

**-Manis-**

Kesabaran itu pahit, tetapi buahnya manis.

Peribahasa itu telah terbukti kebenarannya bagi Milo. Selama bertahun-tahun ia telah bersabar bersahabat dengan Camus, si gletser Siberia. Dan buah dari kesabarannya itu, sangat, sangatlah manis sekali.

#

#

**-Putih-**

Salju itu putih.

Es juga putih.

Karena itulah Milo selalu berpikir, berarti sang manusia salju terkurung es itu—Camus—pastinya memiliki hati yang sangat putih.

#

#

**-Kunci-**

Milo tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah kunci terajaib di dunia. Mengapa bisa begitu? Sebab dirinya telah berhasil—dengan sangat sukses, malah—menjebol segala dinding tebal hati Camus yang berselimut bongkahan es dan membuka pintu hatinya.

#

#

**-Rahasia-**

Bagi Milo, Camus adalah misteri. Yang mungkin takkan pernah terpecahkan sepanjang zaman.

Tapi bagi Camus, Milo adalah rahasia. Tempat rahasia di mana perasaan sayangnya yang tulus terhadap orang lain untuk pertama kalinya tersimpan rapat.

#

#

**-Awan-**

"Camus, apakah kau percaya ada negeri di atas awan?"

"Tidak."

"Negeri itu ada. Percayalah."

Sekarang Camus percaya. Negeri di atas awan, tempat dirinya dan para Gold Saint lain menjalani hukuman dari tempatnya menghabiskan kematian, bersama sahabatnya tersayang.

#

#

**-Dingin-**

Kalau Milo ditanya, "Siapa orang paling dingin di dunia?"

Tentu ia akan segera menjawab, "Camus."

Tapi jika ia ditanya, "Siapa orang paling hangat di dunia?"

Milo pun tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab, "Camus."

#

#

**-Siapa-**

Camus selalu paham bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bila Milo tidak ada. Tapi ketika Camus mengatakan itu pada Milo, Milo malah berguyon, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa jika orangtuamu tidak ada!"

#

#

**-Lompat-**

Milo tahu, demi Athena, Camus rela lompat ke neraka berapa kali pun banyaknya. Milo mengerti betapa setianya Camus kepada Athena. Yang tidak Milo mengerti adalah bagaimana Camus—dan Saga serta Shura—bisa menahan rasa sakit ketika melihat Shaka dan Athena mati karena mereka. Sampai sekarang, Milo tidak tahu jawabannya, dan tak ingin tahu.

#

#

**-Penumpang-**

"Kursi ini tidak enak," keluh Milo. Dari tadi dia terus-terusan bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat Camus yang duduk di sampingnya merasa sangat terganggu.

"Lapor saja pada pramugari."

"Aku malas. Kita bertukar saja ya? Ayolah Camus..." Milo menatap Camus dengan _puppy eyes_. Camus mendesah jengkel, tapi akhirnya bertukar tempat duduk dengan Milo.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pramugari menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, Tuan Penumpang yang terhormat. Kami lupa memberitahu bahwa ada sedikit masalah dengan kursi ini. Anda pindah ke kelas bisnis saja ya?"

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Camus nyengir lebar karena melihat ekspresi kekecewaan mendalam Milo...

#

#

**-Mungkin-**

"Camus, jika Pope Shion memberimu liburan ke Prancis di saat aku sedang sakit parah nyaris sekarat, mana yang akan kaupilih?" tanya Milo.

"Pilihan yang sulit," Camus tampak berpikir, membuat Milo terbelalak. "Hmmm... mungkin... aku akan ke Prancis."

"Apa! Tega benar kau!"

"Ya, aku akan ke Prancis untuk menjemput dokter terhebat di sana, lalu segera kembali ke sini."

Barulah Milo tersenyum.

#

#

**-Hampa-**

Antariksa adalah ruang hampa udara, tapi Camus ingin sekali pergi ke sana untuk memelajari perbintangan lebih jauh. Ketika Camus mengatakan hal itu pada Milo, Milo langsung tertawa berguling-guling.

"Astaga Camus, kau pasti akan langsung mati! Bongkahan es sepertimu pasti langsung meleleh di bawah matahari tanpa sempat melihat bintang yang lainnya!"

#

#

**-Hancur-**

Kuil Virgo yang hancur adalah satu-satunya saksi kedahsyatan tabrakan antara dua Athena Exclamation. Bertebaranlah puing-puing bangunan, sekaligus puing-puing hati karena harus melawan sahabat sendiri. Puing hati berbalur air mata Milo dan Camus, ditambah Saint lainnya yang kala itu ada di situ.

#

#

**-Pulang-**

"Aku ingin pulang, Milo."

"Tidak boleh."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang."

"Liburanmu masih ada seminggu lagi! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja! Pokoknya kau harus habiskan liburanmu, dasar Saint yang tak pernah mau bersenang-senang!"

#

#

**-Akhir-**

Meski takdir mereka telah habis, meski kisah mereka sudah tamat, meski waktu mereka telah lewat, namun, persahabatan mereka tak akan pernah memiliki akhir.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk seluruh author di fandom Saint Seiya. Untuk Pitaloka-san dan Angel-san yang ultah pada bulan Juni, maukah kalian menganggap ini sebagai hadiah dari saya? ^_^


End file.
